


It's a Jarvey, Not a Weasel!

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Past Relationship(s), background sunarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: Atsumu closes his eyes, smug and preening as silver blooms from the end of his wand. He's studied in advance and gotten the knack of Patronus Charms during the summer so there was nothing to worry about other than sit back and preen as everyone oohs and aahs at the silver fox prancing around in the air.Instead, he hears silence and a familiar cackle from Osamu."'S'that aweasel, Tsumu?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 442





	It's a Jarvey, Not a Weasel!

**Author's Note:**

> im working a 12 hour graveyard shift tonight and i need to get this out of my system because i will NOT be brain-rotting over sakuatsu in their seventh year as they awkwardly flirt around each other 
> 
> please continue to wear your masks and practice the CDC guidelines to social distancing/washing your hands  
> i am tired :)) very tired :))

"Slytherin versus Ravenclaw's the first game of the season," Atsumu obnoxiously shoves his twin aside and slips between Osamu and Rin. Osamu turns to him, deadpan, oatmeal dribbling down his black robes and staining the emerald tie around his neck as Atsumu ignores him, "Yer ready to eat mud, Sumu?"

"'M ready to throw my oatmeal in yer face," Osamu calmly says, waving his wand and mumbling a spell. The oatmeal vanishes. Atsumu takes this time to hip check his twin further down the bench as he reaches across the table and grabs an empty plate, eyeing the breakfast spread.

"We have N.E.W.T Potions first," Rin blandly says, looking down at their seventh year schedules. Atsumu stuffs some toast into his mouth, careful not to knock his tongue against the stiff edges, "I think there's only two Puffs this time around, isn't that good, Tsumu?"

"We love a good, panicked Puff moment," He boldly states, remembering one of the girls who had set her cauldron on fire last year and singed Professor Malfoy's eyebrows off— not that he had much in the first place, with the strands so pale and blond.

Osamu snorts, raising a dark eyebrow at him, "What did I tell ya, Rin, he's itching for revenge."

Rin shakes his head, "You need to let it go, Tsumu. Just cuz your eyebrows also got singed by her doesn't mean it's healthy to keep it in."

"Let it go an' become free, free from this mortal coil," Osamu intones dully.

"Be the wind, let go of your earthly tethers—"

"Will both of you," Atsumu dryly says, watching their Head Boy walk in, green tie neatly tied, an image of the good student he's supposed to exude, "Stop pullin' shit outta yer asses?"

He waves Aran over. Aran nods at them, but not before he takes a side trip to the Gryffindor table to talk to the Head Girl, Amanai.

"Hey Sumu," Rin wiggles his eyebrows, leaning backwards to make eye contact with Osamu as Atsumu turns to frown at him.

"Heh," His twin echoes. Atsumu groans when both of them lean towards each other behind his back, pressing their mouths together.

" _Really?!_ "

Rin laughs, arm blocking Atsumu's punches, "Oh sorry, are we making you _uncomfortable?_ "

"There should be a rule 'round here tha' say no kissin' before ten! Aran!" He whines, watching Aran roll his eyes, sitting across all three of them, "Enforce tha' rule, would ya?"

"Five galleons."

"F-Five?!" Atsumu splutters as a gaggle of students from all four houses stand, dragging with them book bags or textbooks in their arms. The five minute chime before their first lessons ring.

Atsumu stands, shoving one last slice of cantaloupe into his mouth and storing it in his cheek. He pulls his book bag from below the bench where he'd kicked it, frowning when the strap is caught beneath Samu's shoes.

He stoops, "Shamu!" He grumbles, working around the cantaloupe, and trying to yank the strap away from his brother's fat foot, "Shamu! Yer god damn foot!"

"Yer so noisy!" Osamu growls, elbowing him.

Atsumu yelps when his brother's elbow hits his face. The cantaloupe, half mashed from the way he'd been switching it from cheek to cheek to talk around the still tender tongue piercing, shoots out of his mouth and rockets several feet, splattering the pale hand of a passing student.

Atsumu wipes his mouth, holding a hand up, ready to apologize when he comes face to face with Sakusa.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, part of the aforementioned panicked Puff moment— Atsumu vividly remembers his hair puffing out of control in second year and sixth year potions when they were attempting to brew the Draught of Living Death— looks down at the pale orange mush sliding off his hand and onto the floor.

His face twists. Atsumu vaguely thinks about how good his hair currently looks. Gone were the long curls and wet shine from one too many Sleekeazys'. His black bangs are now fluffy and hang over his eyes in a fashionable manner. The back seems cropped as well.

Atsumu opens his mouth, darting his tongue out to wet his very dry mouth.

Sakusa is drop dead gorgeous. What the hell? All it took was some new hair product and for him to completely over take Atsumu in height? The universe isn't fair, he should be the subject to all school valentines this year!

" _Miya_ ," Sakusa hisses, flicking his hand down. Atsumu watches the half chewed orange cantaloupe splatter on the stone floors, "Watch it!"

"Sorry 'bout that," Osamu quickly rescues him. Atsumu knew he didn't eat him in the womb for this specific reason, still gaping at Sakusa as Aran quietly clears his throat, shooting eyes at Komori, who peeks out from behind Sakusa's back. 

Sakusa wrinkles his nose at them, whipping out his wand and muttering a quick cleaning spell. He shoots Atsumu one last dirty look and spins on his heels, the black school robes flowing behind him.

Komori laughs, the silver badge on his chest gleaming, "Sorry, you know how he is."

"At least it wasn't a blood bath this time," Aran warily states, "I still can't believe Sakusa invented a spell to specifically make all soap bars in the school chase after Atsumu in fifth year."

"True. I'm surprised he didn't dock points."

At the entrance of the Great Hall, Sakusa stops and impatiently taps his foot, book bag swinging slightly from his side. Komori waves his hand at them, "See you in the dungeons~" 

Osamu turns to him, blocking Atsumu from watching the two Hufflepuffs leave. Atsumu blinks, looking at his reflection.

"Uh—"

"God yer so hopeless," Osamu rolls his eyes, pulling down the cuff of his robe to brush off the spittle Atsumu had missed like they're five and spitting out green bell peppers, "Seven galleons tha' Tsumu makes a fool of himself before the second round o' games."

"Nine if Tsumu attempts to woo Sakusa to go to Hogsmeade for the first trip this year and absolutely fails," Rin chimes in.

Aran only hums. Atsumu inhales, offended, and headlocks his brother and Rin, growling under his breath about how shit of a teammate they are to him.

They argue the entire way down to the dungeons. Professor Malfoy, very tall and blond, gives a few words of welcome. He gets them working on an easy 'welcome back to Potions' type of brew, which in his sadistic and Spartan teaching book, means a Polyjuice Potion that they will revisit tomorrow once the 24 hour brewing period in the second part has finished.

He's so focused in taking a portion of the stewed lacewing flies Professor Malfoy had kindly brewed for them that it doesn't hit him until several minutes later when he's setting a timer on his wand for the eighty minute brewing period.

"Wait," He mumbles to Osamu and Rin, Aran across of him. The Slytherins have taken over one table by themselves. Sakusa and Komori are sitting with one of the chasers and Captain of the Ravenclaw team, Akaashi, across the room, "Isn't Sakusa datin' Ushijima?"

Ushijima was the former Captain of the Hufflepuff Team and rumor mills state that he'd been signed for one of Poland's reserve teams. 

(This is what Atsumu heard from Aran, who heard it from Akaashi, who heard it from his boyfriend Bokuto, the former Gryffindor Captain who's a current reserve for the Toyohashi Tengus.)

Rin arches one eyebrow, pausing in the middle of writing the small essay Professor Malfoy had sprung on them, "They broke up on the last day of school, Tsumu."

"Oh," Atsumu blinks, looking down at his chicken scratch, "I see."

Rin hums.

He doesn't think about Sakusa.

Okay, he's a liar and liars deserve to be thrown into the Black Lake in the height of winter. Atsumu thinks about Sakusa nearly all the time.

All of the sudden, he's _very_ aware of what Sakusa looks like when he's not glaring at him. He has a mole on the back of his right ear, his eyelashes are actually quite nice and very long—

"Yer lashes look like a cow's," Atsumu states when they're facing each other in their N.E.W.T. DADA class. Potter is attempting to teach them nonverbal shield spells. Atsumu and Sakusa has a pile of cushions by their feet that they're supposed to throw to each other.

Sakusa frowns at him.

"'S a compliment!"

A scoff. Sakusa tosses a bedazzled pink pillow in his direction. Atsumu manages a weak shield charm as the cushion slows down and slides to his feet, "No wonder you don't get dates."

(Osamu snorts when he walks into the boys' dorm one night to find Atsumu hard at work, polishing his Captain's badge until someone from outer space could see how shiny it is.)

Sakusa, from what rumors (Tanaka of Gryffindor) says, was a contestant to be Captain of the Hufflepuffs if it weren't for the fact that he had been handed a Prefect's badge in his fifth year. Atsumu asks Sakusa about this when he catches Sakusa jogging around the lake one foggy morning.

"Longbottom never mentioned anything like that to me," Sakusa is taller and therefore Atsumu is huffing away, wondering how their two inch height difference translated to Sakusa bounding ahead like a gazelle. Is this how his ex-girlfriends feel when they complain about his long legs?

"And anyways," Sakusa says, looking like a neon glow stick in his tracksuit, "Motoya deserves the title. I would've turned it down if Longbottom offered it to me."

Atsumu could only hum. 

Slytherin wins the first match of the season. Akaashi only grins at him as Tsukishima, looking like a wet frog, holds the Snitch high in the air as all of Slytherin jump in the stands.

They've slipped into a comfortable routine now. On the mornings Slytherins and Hufflepuffs don't have practice, he grabs some toast from the kitchens and goes jogging around the lake with his new jogging buddy. He learns several more things about Sakusa— he has a pet weasel at home that he pretends to dislike but actually adores.

And once, when Atsumu managed to sneak up on him and blow into his ear, Sakusa had disappeared in the Great Hall.

Atsumu gaped. Students couldn't Apparate in or out of the castle so how—

He shrieked when he looked down to see a chestnut weasel with Sakusa's hair pattern, a patch of darker brown fur over the right side of its angry eyes, aggressively bite his ankles before Sakusa popped back up and threatened to murder Atsumu and donate his innards to the hippogriffs.

" _Holy fuck!_ "

Sakusa shoved him behind an alcove, hidden away in the shadows, "SHHH!"

"Holy. Fuck!" Atsumu gawked, watching the weak autumn sun attempt to peer through the clouds and hit Sakusa's profile, "Are you _unregistered?_ "

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Sarcasm dripped from every word. Sakusa looked wary, like Atsumu would find Aran and tell him first thing once he slipped out of their hiding spot.

Then it hit him. Of course Sakusa would worry, he was suppose to be a responsible figure over students.

"'M keepin' my lips sealed, don't worry," Atsumu vowed, "But how'd ya become one?"

Sakusa blinked. It might be the only time Atsumu managed to make him speechless. Atsumu stared up at him, watching the tiny mole on one eyelid appear and disappear with every bat of his eye.

"Motoya and I were bored during the summer."

Sakusa has learned to wait for him at the Great Hall now, always looking like a neon highlighter as Atsumu plays a game of how long will Sakusa run until he notices the color change to his wardrobe. Sakusa went an entire full lap around the lake unaware that he was in Gryffindor red before he threatened to throw Atsumu into the water.

He may be biased, but he thinks a rich, dark emerald green looks the best on Sakusa.

"'S kinda weird ta have ya around," Atsumu says when they're all taking a break from studying. 

His twin and Rin have sulked off somewhere in the shelves, Komori is taking a quick bathroom break and Akaashi left ten minutes earlier with Kenma to go to the Owlery, an envelope in his hands.

Sakusa frowns. Atsumu wants to lean across the table and smooth the wrinkle away. Maybe kiss him on the forehead too, for good measure.

Sakusa looks relaxed. His yellow and black tie has been tugged loose and the first two buttons of his shirt is open to reveal a pale column of throat. Faint hairs are visible from his exposed forearms when he crosses them languidly across his chest as he leans back on his chair.

"I can go to another table—"

"Nah," Atsumu waves that thought away immediately, "I mean, ya never hung out with us last year."

Sakusa looks to the table where his essay is drying, voice gentle, "I was with Wakatoshi-kun. I was trying to spend as much time with him before he left."

"Oh," Atsumu fiddles with his fingers, heart sinking, "Ya guys still talk?"

"He sent me a letter yesterday," Sakusa shrugs, ducking beneath the table to pull his DADA textbook, unaware of Atsumu's stricken expression, "Anyway, what did you write on the essay about Patronus Charms?"

"Oh dear," Rin mumbles as Atsumu whizzes past him on his broomstick. There's a thunder storm currently and no one on the Slytherin team has managed to convince Atsumu to dismount.

Atsumu blinks water out of his eyes, continuing to do barrel drills as the rest of the team are standing on the field, looking up at him. He'd dismissed them earlier when lightning started to flash so he doesn't know why all of them, Tsukishima included, are still there.

"AAAGGGHHHHH!" He roars, screaming his feelings to the sky as the thunder drowns everything out.

The next day, he sniffles in the Hospital Wing, sipping the Pepperup Potion as Osamu rolls his eyes, tossing him a scroll of notes he had duplicated and sitting on the end of his cot.

"Yer such an idiot, will you be fine fer the game on Saturday?"

"I better be," Atsumu says through a stuffy nose.

As a treat for making it through their very last lesson before winter break starts, everyone eagerly clears the tables and allows Professor Potter to walk towards the middle. He sheepishly taps his wand on his thigh, red sparks showering the floor, "Do you all really want to see it?"

"Yes!" The class nods.

Atsumu watches, ignoring the tense air between he and Sakusa, as Potter waves his wand, " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A silver stag erupts from the end of his wand, elegant and luminous. It starts galloping around the classroom in a canter, twisting its proud head left and right as the seventh years oohs and aahs.

Atsumu claps, distracted. 

Even with the Hufflepuff's newly minted chaser to replace Ushijima's missing presence (a tiny blonde by the name of Yachi), the combined force of he, Osamu and Rin chasing throughout the rain storm wasn't enough to deter Sakusa from nearly blocking all of their scoring attempts.

Hufflepuff had flattened Slytherin so hard that he has trouble making eye contact with anyone from that house. Atsumu couldn't even look Professor Malfoy in the eye when he lead his team back to the showers, passing him, Potter and Longbottom, all who had shown up to the match.

Osamu had to haul him out of the shower since Atsumu contemplated lying on the tiles until the earth overheats and explodes or the very universe stops expanding and everything collapses in an event astronomers and physicists have coined The Big Crunch.

He would have to do a lot of catching up on the next match to make sure they're still in the running for House Cup. 

Atsumu watches Potter invite several students to stand next to him as he gives an impromptu lesson on the Patronus Charm.

"Cantaloupe," He moans, rubbing his head onto Osamu's shoulders, watching Sakusa flick his wrist in a circle, a mist of silver oozing from the end of his wand.

"My brother," Osamu says loudly, sticking his hand up in the air, "Knows how ta do it."

Atsumu blinks at him as everyone turns their gaze on him. He must have missed a question while he was thinking about fruits.

" _What_."

Potter beckons him to the front, eyes amused, "Oh?"

Normally, Atsumu would jump for a chance to show off his skills. There's a reason why he's always retained the title of the best Charm student in their year, narrowly knocking Akaashi out of the running six years in a row, but he opens his mouth to politely refuse when Osamu— the traitor, Atsumu should've eaten him in the womb— pushes him into the circle where Potter and Sakusa are standing.

Atsumu ignores Sakusa trying to make eye contact with him, spinning his wand in his hands and he laughs to the class, "I haven't really practiced this since summer but here goes."

Atsumu raises his wand. He thinks about his happiest memory, recalling the excitement of the Captain's badge falling out of his envelope and his first time scoring five years ago.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ "

He shoots Akaashi a smug smile where he's standing next to Komori, knowing that Akaashi hasn't seen the fruits of his summer labor. He's studied in advance and gotten the knack of Patronus Charms so there was nothing to worry about other than sit back and preen as everyone oohs and aahs at the silver fox prancing around in the air.

Instead, he hears silence and a familiar cackle from Osamu.

"'S'that a _weasel_ , Tsumu?"

He turns, ducking by reflex at the silvery-white shape bounding towards him on air, curling around his shoulder before skittering up around the class. The stag watches on curiously, bending its great head as if to sniff when the weasel comes hopping to its hooves.

He gapes, feeling his jaw unhinge as the weasel now runs around his feet. Where did his fox go? The seventh year girls are cooing and laughing hysterically at him, " _I-It's not!_ " His mind scrambles, "It must be a jarvey!"

"Looks like a weasel to me," Rin unhelpfully says.

Atsumu feels his entire face flame red, looking to see Akaashi's confused expression and Komori's wide eyes flicker back and forth between he and Sakusa. He's not even going to entertain the idea of looking at Sakusa's direction right now, hissing, "'S not a weasel! _Stop laughin', Samu!_ "

He refuses to believe that it's a weasel.

The girls are still giggling, cooing about how cute his Patronus is. Rin shoots him a shit-eating grin identical to Osamu's while Aran throws him worried glances, wondering if he should step in.

At his anger, the concentration to maintain a corporeal Patronus breaks and weasel fades. Atsumu holds his wand in one hand, glaring at his twin as he strides past him to grab his bag from the table pushed to the sides of the classroom.

He leaves.

"Miya!" He hears Sakusa call behind him.

Atsumu, for one brief moment, entertains the idea of firing off a Jelly-Legs Curse behind him. He'll take detention with Professor Malfoy and help him pickle various toad organs without complaint over facing Sakusa right now. 

The idea is gone when a hand clamps around his elbow and spins him around.

He stares at Sakusa's yellow and black tie, pulling his eyebrows together, "What, Sakusa?"

Sakusa bends. Atsumu also bends his knee. They go on, Sakusa bending, attempting to make eye contact with him as Atsumu squats lower and lower until he's made himself as small as possible before Sakusa releases an annoyed huff.

"What d'ya want?" Atsumu grumbles, staring at the stone floors. His pants and belt are digging into his waist uncomfortably.

"...This is the weirdest position I've been in to confess."

"It ain't my problem if yer thighs are so weak," Atsumu continues in the same manner, wanting to set Sakusa's neon yellow socks poking out from the hem of his pants legs on fire, "When I confess, I usually make sure the other person—"

He stops, looking up.

Sakusa's cheeks are slightly pink. He's hidden half his face in his arms where they're resting on top of his knees, showing only his eyes and eyebrows and the cute furrow between them.

"Did— Wha—?"

Sakusa tugs him up in one swift yank of his arm. Atsumu's bag strap falls off his one shoulder. He hears his ink bottles smashing as it makes contact with the floor. 

The line of Sakusa's mouth, usually pursed or pulled down, is one wobbly, embarrassed line.

The longer they stand, Atsumu staring at him in a daze, the redder Sakusa becomes. He looks like someone is holding a gun behind his back, clearly uncomfortable.

Sakusa inhales sharply. The sudden noise startles Atsumu, "Look, I'm not good at this, but...you're staying at school during break, right?"

"Uh. Yeah."

Sakusa mumbles something too soft for Atsumu to pick out. The hand on Atsumu's arm eases as a bird tries to flap out of his chest, no scratch that, as a werewolf tries to rip itself out of his chest.

"You...you're like Mocchan."

"Are. Are ya really comparin' me, a _human_ , to yer sibling's _pet weasel?_ " Atsumu faintly asks. He doesn't know whether it's a compliment or not. Is Sakusa saying he smells? Weasels are related to skunks after all.

"I'm not good at this!" Sakusa snaps, voice echoing in the hall. From the corner of his eyes, Atsumu could see several heads peek out of the DADA classroom, "You're sometimes cute like Mocchan! Unless you have a problem, my train leaves tomorrow so get your god damn broomstick so we can fly around the pitch before I have to leave! Do you have a problem with this?"

Atsumu, loss for words, shakes his head.

Then, resembling an overripe tomato, Sakusa turns around to his cousin, "Get my bag!" Before whipping back and striding very quickly down the halls, presumably towards the ground floor where the Hufflepuff dorms are.

The back of his ears and neck are red. Atsumu, still reeling from the combination of a questionable confession, being called cute and the order to get his broomstick right now, turns to the DADA classroom where Osamu and Rin are glaring at him.

"Go after him, dumbass!" His twin provides. Right, see, this is the reason Atsumu didn't eat him in the womb.

Atsumu hefts his bag, hearing the broken glass in his bag clink around as he races after Sakusa.

"Wait for me, Omi-kun!"

Sakusa stops, turning around and waiting for him at the end of the corridor. His face is less red and he twists his mouth into an embarrassed pout, definitely not looking at Atsumu as he raises his right arm, the elbow making a slight bend.

Atsumu links elbows with him, grinning as his brother and Rin hoot and clap after him.

**Author's Note:**

> O: whats tha' around yer neck? a fur scarf? ...is tha' a weasel?  
> A: yea i found it in the garbage can where it belongs— OW STOP BITIN' ME  
> O: -looks into the camera like in the Office-


End file.
